The Mission to Zeltros
by MindSpring
Summary: Sunette Corda is by-the-book Padawan, assigned to work with Ahsoka and Barriss on an undercover mission to Zeltros, the infamous pleasure-planet of the Republic. For her, everything will change on Zeltros. Please read and review!
1. Prologe

**MindSpring- Welcome to my new story, starring Sunette Corda, a Pantoran Padawan learner! Even though this is just a short little prolouge, I do have more in store and plan to upload the 'first' chapter later tonight, or tomorrow morning.**

**Please review, thanks.**

* * *

><p>"This is Ahsoka to Sunette, please respond!"<p>

Nothing but static met Ahsoka's frantic call. Her heart was in her throat, pounding so hard she felt it would burst right out of her mouth. Barriss, Rex, and Gunner were all standing behind her, curious but silent. Barriss must have felt her worry, while the clones were merely respecting their Commander.

She tried again. "Ahsoka to Sunette, please respond!"

Static.

Her finger slipped as she tried to press the button a final time. "Ah – Ahsoka to Sunette… please, _please_ respond!"

"_Ahsoka? What is it?"_ Sunette's voice came through the comm, a bit softly, but it came through all the same. To be fair, Sunette was miles underneath the surface with Captain Reco, so maybe – just maybe – Ahsoka didn't have anything to fear.

"_Is everything all right, Ahsoka?"_ Sunette's voice sounded vaguely annoyed, which meant she felt fine. Ahsoka allowed herself a deep breath. "Yes, I just had a terrible feeling… I needed to check in."

Sunette laughed and said, _"Yes, we're fine down here. A little damp, perhaps, but fine."_

Ahsoka took a breath. She smiled a little, breaking through her worry. "Good." She turned to face the others and started to explain. "I think, when I was making the rounds around the city, someone _might_ have overheard-"

Her sentence was cut off by a terribly loud _crack_ coming from the comm. It was followed by a short scream, then static.

There was a horrible moment of silence. Then a low, animalistic gut-wrenching cry of pain.

Then static.


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter! I know the title isn't that great. It might change.**

**Please enjoy, and review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>I stood on the command deck of the ship, hands respectfully behind my back, as I awaited commands from the Jedi Council. My Master, Ki-Adi Mundi, stood a little in front of me while Captain Reco stood behind me. On the holoprojector table in front of me, the Council was seated, looking most displeased about something.<p>

And of course, it was Anakin Skywalker.

"The fact that Skywalker is deliberately ignoring the Council's orders is very troubling, and not helpful at all during this rough time period," Master Windu was saying. "When we give him an order, he brushes it off and goes on his own way."

"Ah, yes, but remember, the Skywalker way of accomplishing things usually succeeds." Master Kenobi allowed himself a small smile at this- he for one knew about Skywalker's intolerable behavior.

"Even so, what sort of example does it set for the citizens of the Republic and to younger Jedi when their hero is rouge?"

"They do not see it as that, and you know that. People who look up to him see him as the definer of a new generation, one with strong thinkers that do not need leadership."

There was a moment of silence when my Master finished saying this. After a moment, he finished, "Which is alienating us from the common people, whom we are assigned to protect."

His words rang true. If the people did not have a solid rock of the Council to look up to, but instead merely had the whims and flightiness of someone who started their training too late, how could the war last? Not very long. I nodded to myself as I recalled what happened during the last Great Force War- no confidence in the Jedi, which turned to worshiping of the Sith.

I truly believed that Skywalker's way of dealing with things was terrible. Sure they worked out, but typically at a great price to those who were not even involved. Something in his plan nearly always went wrong, and it was just by a strong connection to the Force that he somehow managed to accomplish his goal.

I will be the first to admit, his piloting and lightsaber skills are among the best I've seen.

I shifted onto my other foot as comfortably as I could. The other day, during a little skirmish with the Separatists, a piece of shrapnel from the destroyed droids had someone managed to bury itself into my leg, right between my ankle bone and the large tendon there. I was out of commission until it could heal; otherwise, it would cause further damage.

Which was bad, because that meant our mission to Tatooine to monitor the Hutts had to put off. I tried to tell him that I could go; I just wouldn't be able to fight. He had given me a look that plainly said to wait it out. Besides, he had added, it will not take months and months to heal. And the men will be pleased to have a small break.

Captain Reco noticed my shift, however, and leaned to the side and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded once, firmly, and then turned back to meeting. He moved back as well.

I was growing bored with the conversation. It was nearly every other day that the Council had to have a meeting on the recent antics of Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. I frowned to myself- the fact that he has a learner under his wing _should_ have restrained him more. At least, that is what Master told me. He said that the decision to place Tano under Skywalker's tutelage should have calmed him down… But he seemed to want to pass along everything he knows about rule breaking to her.

I had never met her, but I was disgusted with her lack of tradition and etiquette. It was my firm belief that in these troubled times, the Jedi had to be the beacon. We couldn't very well do that if we ran around breaking every law, now could we?

After the meeting was adjourned, Captain Reco and I both stood up a bit straighter as Master turned to face us. He nodded once to me and said to the Captain, "That'll be all, Captain. Inform us when we arrive."

He turned and left the deck. Confused, I followed him. "Master?"

Without turning back, he answered, "Yes, Sunette?" His tall head blocked the view of the hallway, and I had to skirt around him so I could face him, "Where exactly are we going?"

He smiled at me and replied, "To visit Master Skywalker and his Padawan, of course."

I froze. I couldn't speak for a few minutes. I knew Master Mundi was wise in all of his decisions… but to visit the very two troublemakers, after the discussion they had just held…! "I'm sorry, Master, but why?" I had to work to keep myself from exploding at him.

He grinned down at me and said, "Young Padawan, you are talented and knowledgeable. Ahsoka Tano is quick thinking and headstrong. Separate, these traits will not succeed in making a Jedi. However, with just the right combination of all…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I hope you can give Ahsoka your keenness for following tradition, and maybe she can give you some of her adaptability in battles." He sensed that I was distraught over this… revelation, so he smiled again and continued, "You have a head for tradition and values. Ahsoka does not, but to be a successful Jedi, one must be a flexible and adaptable one."

However, instead of voicing my anger at this unexpected turn of events, I nodded stiffly and bowed myself out of his presence. As soon as he turned the corner, I went into my room and sat down on the floor, trying to calm myself down. _Unbelievable… We are actually going to go to _them? _They should be coming to the Council, bowing their heads and asking for forgiveness-_

But, I'll admit, the more I thought about it, the more it actually… made sense. Of course, not the part about me taking a page out of Tano's book, but the fact that the unexpected visit from a Jedi Master might cool their reckless heads. I smirked to myself and thought that if Master wanted me to take some advice from Tano, she would be given a novel from me.

The next morning, as we approached the starship carrying Skywalker and Tano, Master and I stood on the command deck and watched it appear from space. In reality, _we _were the ones who were appearing, but it doesn't matter.

Ever since we got the news about our visit to them, I had been a wreck of nerves. It wasn't because of what we were about to do, it was the fact that Master said I needed to _learn_ something from Tano! It was disgusting. I didn't need to learn anything from her- the cocky, overly confident Padawan of the so-called "Chosen One".

"Sunette."

Of course, Master had sensed my inner distress and confusion. He faced me, hands clasped behind his back, and I immediately straightened myself up, trying to impress him. His eyes became serious, and yet I stayed upright, spine like a rod. "Yes, Master?"

"Calm yourself, young learner. I know that you do not want to be here, but remember, it is the duty of a Master to see that all Jedi are doing what they are supposed to be doing."

I nodded and replied, somewhat stiffly, "Like Skywalker and his Padawan."

"Call him Master Skywalker, Sunette. But yes, since their approach to dangerous situations is a little… unorthodox, the Council has called upon me- upon us- to make sure they realize the gravity of their mishaps, should there be one."

I nodded my head a little, but I was still fuming on the inside. It was the worst day of my life. Tano is younger, and she believes that just because she became the Padawan learner of the Chosen One, she can goof off. Me, I have been under Master Ki-Adi Mundi for how long, and I restrain myself like no other Jedi Padawan has before!

I glared angrily at the ship as we drew in closer.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do like getting those, so keep them coming ;D I have tried to make Sunette as 'normal' and 'un-Mary-Sue-ish' as possible, and she turned out rather socially awkward. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>It was only a small gathering of Master's men and Master Skywalker's men that met on the Command Deck. I kept myself tall, although I could not keep my eyes from going over to where Ahsoka was standing next to her Master. I have to admit; she had changed since I'd last seen her in the Temple six months ago. Her headtails had grown slighter longer and more impressive, her face had thinned out while her body had filled, but her outfit… I couldn't believe the cutouts she had on that thing. But, I did notice she was carrying her regular lightsaber as well as a smaller one, most likely used for Shoto. I tried smiling at her (it was a rather cold one, I must admit) when I next caught her gaze. She seemed surprised, but returned it with more warmth than I gave.<p>

The Captain of the 501st Legion stood behind her, helmet on. I did not know what his name was, but he and Captain Reco both nodded at each other when we had arrived. I did not want to assume they knew each other, though.

Master began his long-winded talk to Master Skywalker, and I listened attentively. He gave the team the appropriate mix of praise and "you could do better", and I was enthralled.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After the Masters finished, they began to discuss the more pressing matter. I soon found out that the entire thing of Master going to lecture Skywalker had been a ruse. Of course, he still needed to do so, but the real matter was apparently so much greater than that. I hid my surprise, however. Of course, Master Skywalker had probably already informed his Padawan about this. She didn't look shocked at all.

"The crime lords of Zeltros have been getting out of hand. They have no need to be in this war, they know that."

"They are only after the credits that it can bring them, I am afraid."

"Well, obviously." I glanced at Master Skywalker. How dare he use that tone in front of a Council Member? Yet Master ignored it with a wave of his hand. "Skywalker, the Zeltron crime family already knows the faces of all Jedi Generals and Council Members. We do not have time to send for another Jedi, so our only option remains to be…"

"The Padawans?" This had been the one part of the plan that Skywalker was unaware of, judging from the surprise in his voice.

"And a few of our men, as well." Master Mundi smiled at Skywalker and said, "Master Unduli and her Padawan Barriss will join us soon. Together, the Padawans shall travel to the planet of Zeltros, with an escort of only one clone each, and begin an infiltrating mission to discover what really motivates the criminal family of Zeltros in their schemes." I nodded and glanced behind me at Captain Reco. He nodded solemnly at me, and I acknowledged it by nodding back.

Master turned to me and said, "Who is your man?"

"Captain Reco, Master." He nodded and turned to Ahsoka. "Yours, young one?"

"Rex." What was his rank? I wanted to ask so badly, but judging from his armor, he too was a Captain. So that just left Master Unduli and her Padawan, to pick their man.

I was glad that Captain Reco agreed to accompany me to Zeltros. Besides being much older and more experienced in combat than I, he had also had more 'real world' experience, something that I can never really claim because of my upbringing. I have heard that he has traveled to planets for more than recon missions- for which he is nicknamed. However, this is the only case where I am glad of his slight disgrace of orders. He knows how to act normal.

Plus, I am afraid our history is a bit… cold. When I first arrived to be Master Mundi's Padawan, when the campaign on Rugosa was going on, he had been in his element. I am afraid that I broke his concentration, and I caused him to lose almost an entire battalion of troopers. When he confronted me about it, I grew sharp and told him not to speak down on me, as I was higher ranked. He bit his words back and stormed away. I still feel guilty every time I recall those events.

Maybe this mission will mend our relationship. Hopefully he wants to as well.

The Masters dismissed us and continued on with their conversation. The two Captains, Ahsoka, and I all stepped out of the center and started to move down the hall going to the mess. Captain Reco and I followed the other two. I moved up next to Ahsoka as Reco fell back to talk to Rex.

I didn't know how to talk with her, after all of the negative assumptions that I just recently made about her and her Master. Luckily, I didn't have to start the conversation. "I'm Ahsoka Tano," she began slowly, carefully.

"My name is Sunette Corda." I nodded my greetings to her and she tilted her head. Behind us, Reco and Rex had started in on their own conversation. From what I could overhear, it was mainly about the latest weapons. I figured that as soon as we were out of earshot, they would begin comparing us, the Padawans.

"I didn't know that we were going to go on a mission."

I looked at her and said, "I had some idea," I frowned a little and continued, "but I did not know it would be just us."

Relief flooded her face when she realized she wasn't alone in not knowing the full details. I felt some slight guilt as I looked at her naive face. She was just following her Master's orders and ways. It was in now way her fault. It was his.

"I'm really glad that we're doing this together. And you'll like Barriss, she's really nice-" She cut off quickly and stopped as we reached the mess hall. Clone brothers were already sitting together, eating the standard shapeless mush that was war time rations. Several of them looked up from a card game near the door, and they shot up, scattering cards everywhere when they realized they were in the presence of two Padawans and two Captains. Ahsoka grinned and waved her hand; the cards flew back to their original positions as she greeted them, "Hey, guys! What game?"

They nodded at her and one of them said, "It's poker again, Tano. I need to make a come back, or else Echo gets all of my pay for three months, the bastard." I was surprised at Ahsoka's… closeness with her men. If I didn't know any better (and I hoped to Force I didn't) then I might have wondered if she had ever played with them.

Another clone grinned slyly and laid down his hand. "Straight," he murmured quickly, then taking a sip of his drink. The clone that had spoken to Ahsoka stared at the hand, disbelieving, before yelling, "DAMNIT, Echo!"

Ahsoka laughed along with the others before she looked back and remembered that Captain Reco and I were standing there as well. She cleared her throat and introduced us, saying, "This is Master Ki-Adi Mundi's Padawan, Sunette Corda, and her Captain, Captain Reco." They murmured greetings, clearly eager to get back to their game.

We made our way over to the table laden with variously colored scraps and heaps of food. As Ahsoka and Captain Rex talked and grabbed food, I turned to Captain Reco and said stiffly, "Captain, I hope that this mission… ah, _mends_ our relationship."

He glanced up at me, raising his eyebrows. I fought to keep my temper down at that look. After a minute of staring in disbelief, he shook his head and said, "Listen, sir. I don't mean to say I don't like you, but… you have got a _really_ big ego." He moved past me to sit with Captain Rex. I stood there, shocked, for just a moment, before grabbing only a simple drink and joining Ahsoka at her own table.

"So, anyway, like I was saying - is something wrong?" Ahsoka looked at me, and I met her eyes and shook my head. "No, everything's fine. I guess I am just worried about the mission."

"Oh. Well, we'll have our men, plus Barriss with us. We'll be fine!" She grinned cockily at me and finished, "Besides, our masters said they have this whole thing planned out from start to finish. It'll be a breeze. All we gotta do is follow orders!"

I wanted to remind her of the cover under which Master Mundi and I arrived on her ship, but I restrained myself. For some reason, Captain Reco's comment had hit me hard, and I was having trouble focusing on the here and the now with that biting tone in my head. _What does he mean by that? I don't have an _ego_ - it's perfectly acceptable for someone to be proud of their own accomplishments! Isn't it?_

Finally, we left the mess hall. I informed her that I wanted to get some much-needed sleep before Barriss Offee, whoever she was, arrived and our mission would begin. Ahsoka nodded seriously and said thoughtfully, "That's a really good idea, actually… Better to be well rested, even if this will be an easy mission, I guess." She turned sharply on her heel and began leading me down to the sleeping quarters.

Even without her guiding me, I would have most likely been able to find the quarters on my own. Her ship and mine looked exactly the same, both inside and out. Left here, right fork next corridor over, middle passage, left, left, left, right.

And there it was. Ahsoka and I would be sharing a room until we began our mission. We began to discuss it, and soon we figured out that it would most likely last a few days at most. When I asked her about the planet Zeltros and it's culture, she began to stammer and a dark orange blush grew up in her face. "Well, I don't know much - but from what I've read on it - it's, um, a very… _free_ place, in terms of… um…"

I raised my eyebrows. It was kind of funny, I'll admit, because even I, the cooped up Padawan learner that I was, had heard of the legendary 'freedoms' of Zeltros. It was a party planet, to its core, and I had no doubt that we three girls would have to dress very provocatively to blend in, even though none of us were Zeltrons. I decided to help her and finished her sentence, "In terms of sexuality?"

Her fingers dropped the sheet that they had been crumpling. "Um, yeah…"

There was a slight pause.

"Well, we had better get as much rest as possible, Ahsoka. Do not worry about the mission quite yet."

She nodded, the blush still set in her face, and she turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter Three

I awoke to a soft noise. It sounded like someone humming, or a little machine that was in sleep mode. I don't know how it could have possibly woken me, but it did. As I lay there, eyes wide open, the soft noise humming in my ear, I became aware a distinct vibration. It was either in the Force, from one of the Masters, or it was my hologram. Strange how I could possibly confuse the two, but I was still dozy from the nap.

As I slowly came around, I sat up and blinked slowly. The room was still dark, and if I held my breath in, I could hear Ahsoka breathing in and out gently from across the room. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands while I tried to concentrate on the buzzing. I knew now that it was indeed my hologram.

Feeling uncharacteristically lazy, I stretched out my arm and flexed my fingers, waiting for the little device to hit my hand. As soon as I felt the cool, smooth surface, I tugged it out of the air and set it down on the cot in front of me. Trying to shield Ahsoka from the bright blue light that I knew would emerge from it, I rotated my body so I was awkwardly sitting up, legs crossed, head hunched over in the slit on wall.

It was Master. He looked only a touch worried, but otherwise he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, "Finally," he said, a slight laugh in his tone.

"Sunette, please wake Padawan Tano up and join us on the Command Deck. Maser Unduli and her Padawan have arrived. I nodded blearily. After I shut it down, I yawned wearily and stepped out of the cot.

"Ashoka," I murmured, trying not to startle her. I waited for an answer out of the silence. Finally...

"I'm awake." I heard a rustling from over in her corner - she was getting out of bed. "Is our presence required, yet again?" She tried and failed to stifle a huge yawn. I laughed and said, "Yes, it is. Apparently Master Unduli and her Padawan have arrived, so-"

"Oh! Good! That means the mission can get started soon!" The thought of her friend joining us woke her up instantly, and I stammered to a halt. Then I replied, "Exactly. So we'd better make our way up there…" I felt towards the door for a light and flicked the switch up.

Ahsoka's excited eyes suddenly turned mirthful. "Oh, no, Sunette… your hair…!"

I quickly put a hand to my hair. Indeed, the dark violet strands were knotted and tangled. Quickly, I undid the bun and brushed it through with my fingers. "Come on, Ahsoka! I can do this on the way!" She nodded, obviously trying not to laugh.

I quickly re-tied my hair into an acceptable looking loose bun, low on my neck. We walked as quickly as we could up to the deck, all the while not running. We passed the mess hall again, and I was slightly dismayed to see that the same group of clones that had been playing cards an hour ago were still there. _Did they not realize that they are on duty? _The clone who had lost his money to Echo looked, if possible, even more angry than he had before.

We looked at each other and laughed a bit; but we quickly stifled it (with much difficulty) as the doors to the Command Deck slid open, and revealed the three Masters, the lone Padawan, and the three clone officers. All waiting for us. I felt an uncomfortable twinge in my stomach as I took my place slightly ahead of Captain Reco.

* * *

><p>Master Luminara glanced at Ahsoka and I, and her Padawan Barriss smiled as a greeting. Ahsoka and I inclined our heads, and then we waited patiently for Master to begin the meeting.<p>

He introduced us all to one another and began the briefing by laying down the cold, hard facts.

"We know at least three things, at this point. One, the leading criminal family on Zeltros is indeed that- a family, most likely governed by a patriarch or matriarch. The headquarters of their operation is based in the capital city - which is where our infiltrators are headed.

"We already have a few men stationed down on the planet, but there is little doubt in my mind that they might have become… disabled, and so cannot carry out this mission themselves. Luckily, we have six clear-headed people about to complete this mission, and uncover the mystery of _who _and _why_ the family suddenly became so interested in this operation.

"Of course, money is probably the main reason, but there might be some other factors we have to consider, like an alliance with a third party, personal reasons, or the like." He finished and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked around at us all, a smile playing lightly on his face. "Any questions?"

Ahsoka stepped forward and asked, "How long will this mission take? We will probably need to plan for a pace, so it looks normal."

Master answered her question in terms of a timetable. "It will take about two or three days to fully complete the tasks assigned. First, upon arrival, you will be in charge of scouting out the family's main headquarters. The main task is to somehow find a way into the headquarters - if nothing else works, turn to actual infiltration. We want this to be a covert mission. No one, especially the Separatists, may catch wind of this."

A pregnant silence followed his words. The reality of the situation had very quickly sunk in to all of us - failure meant humiliation for the Jedi and months of worthless words for the Senate: a complete and total loss of respect for the center of democracy. I felt the spark ignite. We were not going to fail the Republic. We would bring her an easy victory, a chance to rest. It was our duty, and we were not going to fail it, no matter what might befall us on that planet, Zeltros.

* * *

><p>I held up the clothes that we were supposed to change into. Nothing more than bright flashy plastic that would only cover the bare minimum, and not much else. I could tell Ahsoka and Barriss were horrified with their apparel as well. I allowed myself a small smile at that – Ahsoka will be better accustomed to wearing less than Barris or I. However, that smile dropped off my face as I looked at the 'clothes' again.<p>

"We're- we're actually supposed to _wear _this?" Barriss asked, disgust mingling with fear in her large eyes. We were sitting in Ahsoka's quarters again. A droid had just dropped off a large package, and although I had had a very good guess as to what was in it, I still wasn't prepared for the… _littleness_ of the clothes.

"Do girls actually walk around like this? I wear more when I go take a shower!" Ahsoka cried dramatically, looking at her ensemble again. It was nothing more than a strip of black fabric to cover her chest, and a tiny pair of shorts decorated in flashy designs. A pair of thigh-high boots sat on her cot, waiting to be put on.

Barriss had received a short mini-dress, hot pink, with large cutouts on the sides. It was rimmed with black. On the back, it had a large cutout that was laced up like a corset.

She had bright pink pumps to match the dress, as well as many pieces of chunky jewelry.

However, my outfit took the prize. As I held it up in front of my body, I had never felt more like a whore. It was a dress, to be sure, but a dress that looked like it had gone through a shredder. A piece of fabric covered my chest, connected to what looked like a stringy bikini bottom. Thin strips of sequined fabric connected the top to the bottom. My shoes extraordinarily tall pumps, to the point where I would have to have Reco help me walk.

We all were blushing as we slipped into the outfits. For about a minute, we stared at ourselves in the mirror in extreme embarrassment before Ahsoka started to laugh. It wasn't long before we all were struggling to catch our breath.

"We… we look like… _prostitutes!_" Ahsoka was laughing so hard tears had started to fall. Barriss and I looked at her as she pulled on her shoes and started to prance around the room. I couldn't help but notice she looked into the mirror every chance she got, and from every possible angle, too. I scoffed and turned away.

I reached into the package again, and brought out makeup, and lots of it. Without a word I handed it to my partners in crime and we started to apply it. I figured the heavier, the better, so I rimmed my eyes in a massive amount of black eyeliner, put on fake eyelashes that had rhinestones on the thick black lashes, and topped it all off with bright eye shadow. Barris and Ahsoka followed my lead.

We looked… terrible. _Someone is bound to notice us_, I thought, pulling at the dress in a vain attempt to cover more of my skin. Poor Barriss looked so uncomfortable, she was sure to be a dead giveaway if anyone looked too close. She stood with her arms in a midway position between her chest and legs, as if embattled with which to cover first.

There was a knock on the door. "Time to go, Padawans." Master Luminara's quiet voice came through the door. I looked at the others, towering over them in my shoes. I walked back and forth across the small room, and was pleased with myself when I found I could do it rather gracefully. As long as I watched where I stepped, my injury didn't bother me too much.

As we stepped outside, Master Luminara eyed out ensemble silently, although she looked both bemused and horrified. Her Mirialan robes covered her from head to toe, and I looked back at Barriss. She was blushing, her head down, avoiding her Master's eyes. One didn't need to be a Jedi to feel the shame she was pushing herself through. My respect for her skyrocketed: only true Jedi would confront something that goes against their culture for the sake of universal wellbeing.

Without a word, Master Luminara produced three cloaks from within her voluminous robes and handed them to use. Her eyes flicked down to our feet, and, surprisingly, she smiled. "I would advise you to keep your shoes off until the last possible moment. Those are very likely to twist your ankles." I had to hold on to Ahsoka's shoulders as I dismounted from the shoes.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the six of us where heading to a nearby planet. We needed to board at an actual station, so that the ruling family of Zeltros wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I mean, how strange would it be if we arrived on a war worn carrier? That would stand out, even to the most drunk of Zeltros' patrons.<p>

It was mostly silent inside the carrier. I kept noticing the clones' eyes shift toward us every few seconds. We were still wearing the robes Master Luminara had given us, and I, for one, refused to take mine off until the last possible moment. My shoes sat next to me. Barriss still refused to lift her eyes, but Ahsoka seemed to have adapted quite well to her scanty clothing. The men were dressed much more casually than we were – they looked as if they were high-class smugglers. I shifted in my seat and frowned at the floor. We were their escorts, in a way. That meant a shift, even if slight, in our position. They were now in control of us.

And I wasn't so sure if I was ready for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! The story is coming along really well, if I do say so myself :)<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
